HP Up (item)
HP Up is a recurring item in the series. It is used to permanently increase a character's max HP by a set value, depending on the item used and the game it is used in. Many variations of the item include HP Boost (max HP +2), HP Up (max HP +30), Silver Apple (max HP +50), and Golden Apple (max HP +100). The items have since stopped appearing after Final Fantasy IV in place of the HP Bonus abilities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Both Golden Apples and Silver Apples appear only in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions. The Giant's Tonic also temporarily increases max HP by 200. In the iPhone version, Silver Apples give +5 HP. They can only be found in Earthgift Shrine, Lifespring Grotto, and Whisperwind Cove. In the iPhone version, Golden Apples give +10 HP. They can only be found in Lifespring Grotto and Whisperwind Cove. Marilith may also drop one upon defeat. ''Final Fantasy IV Both Golden Apple and Silver Apple appear in every version. Both items can be won from several enemies as very rare drops, or found throughout various chests in the game. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Silver Apples and Golden Apples appear in the game. Silver Apples can be won from several enemies, while Golden Apples must be found throughout the game. Final Fantasy VIII HP Up is the only HP-enhancing item to appear in the game. It can only be won in a card game on the 11th floor in D-District Prison or by Refining 1 Gaea Ring into 1 HP Up. The Final Fantasy Legend HP200 will permanently increases the HP of a human until reaching 200 HP, this item can be bought for 100 GP. HP400 will permanently increases the HP of a human until reaching 400 HP, this item can be bought for 1,000 GP. HP600 will permanently increases the HP of a human until reaching 600 HP, this item can be bought for 5,000 GP. These three items will have no effect on mutants or monsters and they all have 1 use. Final Fantasy Legend II This item is called Body and it has a potion icon before its name. It can be found in assorted treasure chests throughout the various worlds and increased a character's HP stat by 40. It's also a one time use item as opposed to other consumable items which have more uses. Only only usable on humans or mutants. Final Fantasy Legend III The HP item is a Robotic Parts that gives a permanent stat increase to HP by 24 to 40, but it can only be applied when the character is a robot. If said character changes forms, they'll lose the stats gain through this item. It can be bought for 1500 GP in Cirrus, Dharm (Present), Donmac, Elan (Past and Future), and Knaya. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates HP Boosts can be bought for 200 Gil and only increases max HP by 2. Bravely Default HP Booster Bun is dropped by the Mammon Nemesis. It permanently increases the max HP of one character by 100. Gallery Category:Stat Upgrading Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Items